Turning the tables
by Dinkley
Summary: The beginning of the show changes a little bit. Daphne falls deeply in love with Niles but she is only a friend for him, who is also unaware of her real feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

That was not supposed to happen, I didn't plan it. I just wanted a decent job here in the States.

Everything was going on well. I was working as a physical therapist in the Crane's household. Mr Crane was an old man, a little bit grumpy, but nice. His son, Frasier was a little bit pretentious, but overall, he was very kind. He was a psychiatrist and worked in the radio.

It was a simple: Mr. Crane had been shot in the hip and needed daily exercises and massages. Besides, I would take care of some chores in the apartment. As simple as that.

I never imagined that living there would turn my life upside down; and all because Mr Crane's other son, Niles.

He had told me that Niles was a successful psychiatrist, like Frasier; but he had an office downtown. I already knew that he paid half of my salary.

Several weeks after I started working with them, Dr. Crane told me that his brother was coming to dinner with us, so I was happy to finally meet him.

I can't describe what I felt when I saw him for the first time. I was coming out of my bedroom and he was talking in the living room with his brother. He didn't see me as I stood next to the piano, frozen. I had pictured him like a copy of his brother. You know; a bit overweight and little hair in his head.

Far from it. He was slim, with soft features, blond and long and delicate fingers. And he was incredibly handsome.

After a couple of seconds, he noticed my presence and stood up while Frasier said.

- Hey Daphne, I'd like you to meet my brother Niles –

He approached me smiling and shook my hand – It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Miss Moon –

As he got closer, I notice that he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I was so mesmerized by them that I could only add. – Daphne, please. –

He smiled again – Daphne –

I knew I was acting like a fool, so I made an excuse and fled to my room.

Once in the bathroom I looked at the mirror and noticed that I was blushing… like a teenager, for heaven's sake! I sat on the toilet, trying to understand what had happened out there. Meeting a man had never make feel like this before. Maybe at sixteen, but I was nearly twenty-eight, I was a woman for goodness sakes. Maybe I had been single for too long.

The days passed and my feelings for him strengthened. It didn't help the fact that he was always the perfect gentleman with me; helping me in the kitchen, putting attention in everything I said looking at me intently with those ice blue eyes and that smile that deprived me of sleep every night. I wished every day I could see him. When he phoned telling that he was going to drop by, I counted the minutes until he arrived. Finally, I came to the conclusion that I had fallen in love with him.

And, as perfect as he was, he was already taken.

Oh didn't I tell you? He had been married for five years. She had to be a very beautiful woman; a model or something. He seemed so in love by the way he spoke about her.

When I finally met her, she wasn't at all like I had imagined. Maris Crane was a short, thin woman. Well, thin was not an appropriate word to describe her. She was almost imperceptible. Her skin was so white that she looked like a ghost.

She was also a very mean woman; especially with him. I had heard conversations between Frasier and his father saying that she treated him like scum, but he was too in love to realise that.

I noticed something else. Niles' cheerful and carefree mood when he was at his brother's turned blue when he was around her. Gone were his dry and witty humour and his funny remarks. He was like a robot controlled by her.

But she was cruel with anyone, especially with those of the "low society"

When they came to visit, I was no longer Daphne, the physical therapist. For her, I was Daphne, the maid. She made do everything for her, that is, being her personal slave; and she yelled at me if I wasn't quick enough. Frasier and Martin tried to defend me, claiming that I wasn't a servant, that I was like family, but she only laughed at me and carried on with her insane commands, like cutting her caper in half.

One night, at dinner time, she yelled at me for no reason.

- You are so useless!! I don't understand how you are still working here. I would have fired you long ago. Frasier, I know that you do some charity work, but this is unacceptable. She is a good-for-nothing, like all the people of her class. –

When I finished serving dinner, I made a feeble excuse and retired to my room.

Once in there, I couldn't help but cry. It hadn't been her harsh words what had hurt me. It was the fact that I felt so alone. All my family lived in Manchester and, apart from the three Cranes, I barely knew anyone.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. I was sitting in bed trying to calm down a little when I heard a soft knock on the door.

- Yes? – I asked, wiping the tears of my face.

- It's me, Niles – My heart skipped a beat.

- Come in –

He opened the door. He looked so sad and ashamed. I tried to say something but he spoke first.

- I'm sorry Daphne –

I didn't understand. – What, what for? –

He came towards me and took my hands. They were so warm and smooth.

- I'm sorry for what Maris told you. That was disrespectful –

He was quivering while spoke. I could have kissed him, right there and then.

- You don't have to be sorry Dr. Crane. Everything is alright. I'm sure your wife has had a bad day, that's all –

- I… I just wanted to check if you were fine. I noticed you were a little bit distressed. –

I definitely had to kiss him.

- You're very kind doctor Crane. I just have had a lot of things in my mind lately, that's all. But, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry. –

He smiled a little bit relieved. – I'm glad to hear that. Well I should be off; Maris is waiting for me in the car. –

When he released my hands I felt cold all over my body.

- Goodnight Daphne. – He said before leaving my bedroom

- Goodnight Dr. Crane. – I whispered back.

Why did he have to be so sweet, so adorable? Why someone so perfect had to be married to that… bitch!? Life was so unfair; not only for me, but for him too. He deserved a woman who truly loved him and made him the happiest man on earth.

Could it be me that woman?

My mother taught me to never notice in married guys for two reasons. One; they never leave their wives; and two; those who broke marriages were the worst in a civilized society.

But I wanted to help him realise that he was loved outside that hellish marriage. What was wrong in all that?

The question now was, how.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm terrible sorry for taking so long with this fic.__ I have no excuses. I was blocked and too lazy to find fresh ideas._

_I really hope that you like this chapter and the waiting was worth the while. As usual, reviews and comments are welcome and appreciated._

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 2**

That morning was like any other, so I would have never guessed that the events of the next days would change my life forever. The only thing unusual was that Mr. Crane and was already up and having breakfast.

- Morning Daphne –

- Morning Mr Crane. Has Dr. Crane got up? – I asked sitting at the table and helping myself a cup of coffee.

- Yes, he has. He's been talking on the phone for half and hour. Why do you think I'm up so early? He complained – Even with the headphones on, I could still heard him blabbering. –

I chuckled and got up to the kitchen to grab some pastries.

- Well; it is official – was the first thing Frasier said after hanging up the phone. – I'm going to host the Country Club party tomorrow night –

- Oh great, another of your fancy parties. – Mr Crane grumbled. – At least, you could have planned this earlier. I had invited the guys to see the World Series here. –

- They have just told me, dad; and I'm sorry, you'll have to watch it at McGinty's. This party is very important to me and everything has to be perfect. Ah Daphne, good morning – he said turning to me – I need to talk to you about something –

Oh dear, I thought – Am I going to serve drinks, appetizers or…? –

- No, no Daphne, you are not going to work. I'm going to hire a caterer. So, you'll have the day off or… you can be a guest –

– Really? Are you inviting me to your party? I have never gone to a high class party! Oh my God! - I squealed, wanting to hug Dr. Crane but suddenly I remember – Oh Dear. I don't have a proper dress –

- Well, I hope you have plenty of time to find it – he said smiling.

All the housework had been done and the lunch for Dr and Mr Crane was in the fridge before noon, so I had the rest of the day free to look for the perfect dress.

As I was walking around the main shopping street, I just had one thought in my mind; Niles was going to be there and I had to be stunning for him.

* * *

Hours passed I couldn't find anything. I had seen dozens of dresses but all of them were too flamboyant or tacky or… horrible. A little bit frustrated, I decided to look for a place to lunch and continue looking later.

But as I was about to cross the street, I suddenly saw it in a small clothing store. Displayed in the shop window, there was the most beautiful garment I had ever seen in my whole life. It was a simple blue beaded long formal dress, with spaghetti straps and backless. It could have gone unnoticed, semi-hidden among all those flashier attires, but not for me. It was the perfect dress.

I was so mesmerized looking at it that I didn't notice the presence behind me, hovering over my shoulder.

- Hello –

I jumped when I heard that deep voice so close to my ear. I knew perfectly well who he was. No one sent a shiver down to my spine and made my knees go weak like him.

- Dr Crane – I said turning around to face him– You scared me.

All the times he had come to the apartment, he was dressed immaculately in his Armani but this time was different and definitely much, much better. He was so sexy in his shirtsleeves and suspenders in sight, with his jacket over his suitcase and his tie slightly loosened.

- Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was having coffee in that coffee shop over there – he explained pointing at the other side of the street – when I spotted you. You were about to cross it but then, you turned around. I just wanted to see what had attracted your attention.

- I've been looking all day for a dress for the party at your brother's tomorrow night, and I think I found it. It's the blue one - I explained tapping at the glass –

He come closer and took off his shades to have a better look – My God Daphne it's beautiful – he gasped. – Classic, stylish and fine-looking. Just like you –

I felt myself blush as I looked into his deep blue eyes and my whole body trembled with the boyish smile he gave me.

- So… - he said looking again at the dress in the shop window – are you going inside and try it? –

- I don't know. It seems an expensive store and I'm not sure if I have the money to afford it – I admitted a little bit embarrassed.

He frowned lightly while looking at the dress again and then, with a mischievous smile on his lips, added.

- Well, you don't have to pay for trying it on –

I laughed merrily and, after a final look at the dress I went into the shop with him following me.

* * *

In my hands, the dress was even more beautiful. The fabric was soft and light and the straps were made of interwoven threads with little bright beads attached to them.

Before going into the changing room I looked at Niles. He was examining carefully ties from a nearby counter. I couldn't wait to have the dress on and show it to him.

Sadly, I hadn't taken into account a couple of details; I hadn't any makeup neither the proper hairdo so, although the dress fitted me like a glove, I looked terrible. I was about to take it off when…

- OK Sir, she's ready – the shop assistant said to Niles, while drawing back the curtains of the changing room. Great.

He turned around and when he saw me, he lifted his eyebrows in astonishment.

- I think he likes what he seeing – the shop assistant whispered to me.

- Oh my God Daphne, you look fantastic – he said approaching me.

- Oh go on, Dr. Crane. That's not true. I mean, the dress is great, but I look awful. I need make-up and a hairdo and… –

He looked at me in a way that melted my heart and took my hands – Don't say that. You are perfect just the way you are, without all those things. That dress only enhances your natural beauty. –

- He's married Daphne – I thought.

I smiled shyly; maybe I didn't look so bad after all. But that smile faded when I saw the price written in the label.

- It's a pity I can't afford it –

He took the label from my hands

- How much money had you planned to spend? –

- Half its price, I suppose –

- Let me buy the other half – He said immediately.

- What? No, no, no – I refused point blank.

- Why not? –

- Why? – I was flabbergasted – Dr. Crane, we are not talking about a book or a cup of coffee. It's a very expensive dress. –

- But it's not a big deal. God knows I have spent 10 times this quantity in useless stuff. Why not in such a lovely dress? –

- You don't understand. I was taught to never let anyone to spend such a high amount on money on me, let alone my own boss. –

- And if I did it as a friend? –

I froze when I heard that. He considered me as a friend. That sweet, handsome, perfect man who I was deeply in love with, had feelings for me. Well, not the feelings I would like he felt but, at least, I wasn't just someone who worked for him. I occupied a tiny special place in his heart.

- OK, this is what we are going to do. I'll pay half the dress and I will discount it in small parts from your wages. I will help you to pay the dress and, at the same time, you won't feel uncomfortable. –

* * *

After that insane purchase, he insisted on taking me to lunch, his treat (he didn't accept a no for answer). I was so happy that I was going to spend a couple of hours more alone with him that I didn't refuse.

We left the dress in his car and then, he took me to a nice, cosy restaurant. It was a sunny day so we sit in a table outside.

When the waiter had taken note of our meal and then, he poured some wine in our glasses.

Being with him in that wonderful place made my imagination started working. If we were a couple, the surroundings would have been the perfect excuse for holding hands while sharing endless kisses.

I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling.

- If I had known sooner that buying you a dress would make you so happy, I would have done it before – he said smiling.

- It's not only about the dress. The whole day is being perfect; I've been invited to a party, the weather is lovely and, well… what you said in the shop – I added shyly.

He looked at me while sipping his wine – About what? –

- About you… my employer, considering me as a friend, I know it's silly, but I have been here only for a few months and I don't know many people yet, let alone having friends. You always treat me so kindly and with so much respect. I really appreciate that. –

He smiled and took my hand in his.

- Daphne, I have never seen you as my employee. You're a wonderful person and have come into our lives like a rush of fresh air; always with a smile on your face whenever I come by; and thanks to you, fights between my dad and Frasier have ended –

I chuckled, thinking that that fact wasn't completely accurate.

- I only hope that you considered me as a friend too –

I covered his hand with my other one. – Of course I do. –

And definitely, that heart-melting smile of his made my day perfect

* * *

The apartment was full of people. I only knew a few because they worked with Frasier and had stopped by sometime. The rest were complete strangers to me but, they seemed to be important by the way Frasier flattered them.

I talked to several guest but from the instant I saw him coming, everything and everyone disappeared. He was absolutely perfect in his blue suit and purple tie. I wanted to go to him and say hello, but a couple of men and a woman went first.

A man offered me a drink but I politely declined. I hadn't the slightest interest in any other guest but him. Hidden amongst the crowd, I could watch him unnoticed.

Maris had come too and soon started to complain about everything; from the canapés to what some guests were wearing.

When the group of doctors walked away and he was alone, I could tell that he didn't want to be there. Standing next to the cabinet, he had that expression of sadness and resignation in his eyes. How unhappy he had to be that, even being in a party, he was feeling miserable.

I wished something happened so I could take him out of here.

Suddenly, a thunder boomed outside and all the lights in the apartment flickered. Then, darkness enveloped the whole apartment. There were some screams and some glasses crashed to the floor.

I just didn't think. My conscience simply said "go" and my legs followed suit. They knew exactly the objective.

Standing in front of him, I grabbed his hand lightly for a second just to let him know of my anonymous presence. I released it quickly just to slide both of my hands through his chest up to his neck. And before he could react, I just kissed him.

God, he had the softest, sweetest lips I had ever kissed and the scent of his skin was heavenly. I could tell he was shocked at first but then, shyly, he kissed me back. I sighed overjoyed as my hands went to his fresh shaved cheeks and his hair. I put all the tenderness I had in me, letting him know that there was someone who loved him dearly.

I could have spent the rest of my life lost in his kiss but, when I felt his hands lightly on my hips, I reluctantly walked away from him.

I just had come into the kitchen when the lights went back. I needed to calm down because I was shaking from head to toes.

I looked outside the kitchen. Some people looked confused, others were laughing. Frasier was pacing nervously up and down the living room, checking if everyone and everything were alright. Niles was in the same place, beside the cabinet, white as a sheet and deeply distraught. I summoned up the courage left in me and went to him.

- Dr Crane, are you alright? – I asked trying to sound normal.

He looked without saying anything and, for a couple of seconds I panicked thinking that I had been caught and he knew what I had done. But he was just too confused to be able to speak.

- I…. I … am ok. I was here… all the time. You are ok, right? –

- Oh yes. I was in the kitchen and when all went dark I just sat down on the floor waiting for the light to come back –

He smiled faintly – I'm glad. Well, I…. I better go and check if Maris is ok –

He still had that look. He wasn't sad or gloomy though; instead, shock and confusion were written all over his face.

The rest of the party went as planned. Niles was talking to Frasier and an older man, with Maris grabbing tightly his arm. Apparently she had fainted due to the blackout.

He wasn't really in the conversation and his eyes were fixed somewhere. From time to time he nodded to what his brother said. He was really troubled by what had happened to him; what I had done to him.

In that moment I realised that that kiss had just set in motion the machinery of my plan.


End file.
